


Jared and the Giant

by foolsdance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crack, Fractured Fairy Tale, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolsdance/pseuds/foolsdance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year Jared turned eighteen he set forth on the adventure of his life - to rescue the nymph held captive by the cruel Giant in the mountains. He finds a little more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jared and the Giant

 Jared was fourteen when he first heard the story of the singing mountain.

 

“Don't be daft, you idiot,” his mother said and boxed his cousin's ear. “Mountains can't sing.”

 

Gilroy rubbed the side of head sullenly. “I didn't mean the _mountains_ were singing. I meant I heard the singing _in_ the mountains. I think, I think it was coming from the castle.”

 

With that Gilroy was chased away altogether by Jared's mother, who most definitely did not want her dreamer of a son to set forth on some wild goose chase, thank you very much. 

 

Of course, Jared still got the whole story the next morning at the village well while he drew their water for the day.

 

“It was so beautiful, Jared, I've never heard anything like it in my life.” Gilroy's eyes began to glaze over and Jared was forced to jostle him rather roughly before he could speak again. “I believe the giant in the castle has a wood nymph captive there,” he whispered to him in confidence. “I'm going back up there one day and rescue it and make it mine.”

 

A wood nymph. Jared had heard tales of such before but had never seen one. As far as he knew, no one in the village had either. They were supposed to be preternaturally beautiful, however, almost more than an average human could bear to look at. As if that weren't enough, they were also supposed to have the voice of an angel, said to be able to charm the birds from the trees. Gilroy just may know what he'd talking about for once.

 

Jared had waited breathlessly for his cousin to fulfill his vow and bring the beautiful wood nymph back to their village for them all to marvel at, but a year passed and there was still no nymph to be seen. Then he heard Jack, the blacksmith, tell a similar story of a hauntingly lovely song being sung up in the mountains one day. All the village lads and some of the lasses made noises about rescuing the poor thing from it's captivity, but somehow it never got done. 

 

And so it went. Sporadic reports told Jared the nymph was still being kept prisoner and still had it's song, but no one ever actually _did_ anything about it.

 

So the year Jared saw his eighteenth summer he made up his mind. _He_ would be the one to set the wood nymph free from it's captivity, and maybe it would gift him with a song or even a few days of it's company before it left to return to it's rightful place in the forest.

 

He told no one he was leaving, packed a small bag with a loaf of bread, a block of cheese and his good wool blanket (because he'd heard it got cold up there in the mountains), and set off just before dawn.

 

His mother was going to be _so_ angry when she learned what he'd done. He was glad he wouldn't be there to feel her wrath.

 

The trip took longer than Jared had been led to believe it would and so it was a full day later before he first caught sight of the giant's castle, way off in the distance. As he got closer and closer as the day went on he realized the descriptions he'd heard of it's immensity didn't do it justice.

 

The stone building was _huge_. 

 

He skirted around it's perimeter, looking for the best way in and hoping to hear the lovely singing he'd heard so much about. Finally, after some time had passed, he heard it coming from a nearby window.

 

_“Alas, my love, you do me wrong, to cast me off discourteously.”_

 

The dulcet tones floated towards him, carried gently towards him by a stray breeze.

 

Jared swayed and closed his eyes as the melody washed over him, so softly sweet in the springtime air. It was just as beautiful as everyone had said. Only no one had ever mentioned that it was so very sad.

 

The song was almost over when he heard the ominous rumble, followed closely by a loud thump as if something struck the earth with great force. He hastily covered his ears as an incredibly loud, booming voice filtered out from inside the stone edifice, and from there filled the valley.

 

“NO MORE SAD SONGS. I BEEN TELLIN' YA AND TELLIN' YA. NO MORE!”

 

The earth shook with loud, rhythmic thuds. Jared realized it must be the giant's footsteps, hopefully leaving. Sure enough, he soon spied the hulking form walking away from the castle, towering over the trees as he went.

 

Now was his chance. He just had to get up to the unfortunate little nymph and set it free before the giant returned.

 

Jared began to climb. Fortunately the stone face of the castle was deeply pockmarked, affording Jared plenty of handholds as he made his way up it's face. Even so, it was a long and difficult climb before he eventually reached the window sill he'd been aiming for. With a gasping breath, he heaved himself onto it's mercifully flat surface.

 

“Well met, stranger.”

 

Jared sat up with a startled gasp, looking around for the speaker. 

 

And then he spied it. Or rather, spied _him_ , because it was clearly a male. The poor thing was locked up in a cage, much like those he'd seen birds held captive in, hung far above the wooden floor.

 

“Never fear, dear nymph. I am here to rescue you.”

 

Jared swore he saw the nymph's lips twitched then, but he only said gently, “Many thanks, stranger, might I have the name of my rescuer?”

 

Jared's chest swelled as he strutted - just a bit, mind - over closer to where the cage hung. “I am Jared, son of Gerald and Sharon, late of the Village San Antonio. And what is your name, nymph?”

 

This time Jared was _sure_ he saw the nymphs lips twitch. “I am called Jensen.”

 

Jared waited for the rest, but the nymph seemed disinclined to share any more. Perhaps nymphs didn't _have_ parents or villages. He'd never really thought about it much before.

 

“So, how do you propose to set me free? Because if I might be so bold, you could use that rope over there. If you tie something heavy to one end and toss it to me, I can tie it around the bars and let myself down.”

 

It was a good plan, one that Jared would surely have come up with himself given a bit of time. 

 

But wait. “What about the cage? How will you get out?”

 

The nymph laughed. “Giants aren't very good with spatial relationships,” he said. Jared wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but then Jensen held onto one of his cage bars and swung the rest of his body outside. He fit between them easily. 

 

“The only thing keeping me here was, you know,” he gestured towards the floor, “the whole not wanting to fall to my death thing.”

 

Jared frowned. “Can you not fly then?” He wasn't sure, but he'd always assumed wood nymphs could fly. Although he couldn't see any wings from here.

 

The nymph was looking at him oddly. “No. I can't fly. Can you?”

 

Jared laughed. Silly nymph. “Humans can't fly, of course.”

 

“Of course,” the nymph murmured.

 

It took Jared only minutes to do as Jensen had asked, and before he knew it the nymph was shimmying down the rope, landing lightly at his feet. He'd heard they were lovely in form, but this was... more than he'd hoped for. _Much_ more. 

 

Not only in terms of beauty but in size. Although he was thin – painfully so, to Jared's eyes – the nymph wasn't that far removed from Jared's height. Which was admittedly, taller than the average villager. Somehow he'd pictured his nymph... smaller.

 

Jared suddenly had the urge to see how that almost translucent skin tasted. Would it be salty or sweet? Would the nymph shiver as he licked his way up or...

 

“Jared.”

 

Jared startled as he realized that the nymph must have been calling his name for some time, judging by his tone. He flushed with embarrassment and asked, “What's the best way out, do you think?”

 

Jensen pointed at the window Jared had come in. “If you think we can make it, that's the best option. The doors are most likely much too heavy for us to open.”

 

It was slow and dangerous and Jared's muscles were trembling with exhaustion by the time they finally made it up and back down again the other side, to the freedom of the outdoors. He could see Jensen was much worse off than he was.

 

Of course, Jared realized. He's been locked up for years, poor thing. The nymph only made it a few steps on solid earth before collapsing onto the ground. 

 

“Jensen,” Jared said anxiously as he hurried to his side. “Are you all right?”

 

Jensen rolled over onto his side and wheezed. “I'm fine. Just - give me a minute.”

 

Jared was afraid they didn't _have_ a minute. There was no way to predict when the giant would return, but if he did before they had a chance to hide in the forest, both their lives would no doubt be forfeit.

 

“I'm sorry,” he said. “We can't wait for you to feel better.” And with that he scooped the startled nymph up into his arms and made for the nearby woods as fast as his legs would carry them.

 

Jensen let out a whoosh as he was lifted up but didn't struggle, a fact for which Jared was quite grateful. Jensen was surprisingly heavy for a nymph, though light for a man. He was sure he felt ribs beneath the rags on the nymph's back and thought the giant hadn't been taking very good care of it's pet. Jensen was clearly underfed.

 

They reached the tree line only minutes before Jared heard the distinct sound of an approaching giant. Jensen must have heard it to, for he plucked at Jared's sleeve and urged him to hurry. 

 

Jared only nodded and moved more even quickly through the dense underbrush. By the time the giant let out a roar of anger, having obviously discovered Jensen's disappearance, they were nestled deep within the forest's depths.

 

Jared searched until he found a rocky outcropping that hid a small cave, just barely big enough for two. 

 

“We should be safe here.”

 

Jensen nodded, then looked at Jared pointedly.

 

“What?”

 

“You can put me down now.”

 

Jared blushed. “Oh. Sorry.” He put the pretty little nymph on the smooth stone floor and listened. Nothing seemed to be approaching their hiding spot.

 

That was the good thing about giants, Jared thought. You always heard them coming.

 

Jared let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and turned to find Jensen studying him with a decidedly strange look in his eye. “You know, it's traditional for heroes to be rewarded,” he said casually.

 

“Oh. _Oh._ Do you have a cache of gold, then, like a leprechaun?” That would be nice, though unexpected, Jared thought. He father had been wanting a new ax for ages and his sister could do with a new dress.

 

“Um. No. Sorry. Actually, I was thinking of something a bit more personal.”

 

Jared was trying to puzzle out what that meant exactly when Jensen leaned forward slightly and kissed him. Right on the lips. _Oh_. Well, you couldn't get more personal than _that_ , he supposed. He relaxed into the kiss and as it went on, became more and more enthusiastic. Eventually Jared broke free, gasping for air.

 

“Are nymphs related to satires, then? I did not know your kind were so very ... so...” Jared's vocabulary failed him entirely, not that it was terribly surprising. The brain did need blood to function, after all, and the majority of his was currently occupied elsewhere. 

 

“So very what?” Jensen murmured softly, his voice muffled by Jared's neck. “Wait, why did you call me a nymph?”

 

“Because you are one?” Jared said.

 

“Um. No. I'm not. Why would you think that?”

 

Jared's forehead creased in confusion. “You know. Because of the... you know,” he waved a hand in Jensen's general direction.

 

Jensen stopped mouthing his neck and Jared mourned it's loss with a soft moan. 

 

“No. I don't know. Because of what?”

 

“Because you're so beautiful.”

 

Jensen blinked. Then he smiled. Jared thought it was the sweetest smile he'd ever seen. He leaned forward to kiss it. Jensen stopped him just before he made contact. 

 

“Really? That's why?”

 

Jared nodded. “Well, yes. That and your, you know, singing.”

 

Now Jensen blushed and looked away, suddenly shy. It was quite adorable but Jared just wanted to go back to the kissing part. “Can we go back to the kissing now?” he whined. In a most manly way, of course.

 

Jensen's lips twitched in that way that was rapidly becoming quite endearing to Jared. 

 

“Of course.” 

 

And then he put both hands on either side of Jared's face and ye gods, what _was_ that he doing with his tongue? And why did it feel so very good?

 

Jared's tentative explorations with Jessie behind his parent's tool shed hadn't felt _anything_ like this. Soon, though, it wasn't enough. Soon he wanted, no he _needed_ , more. Jared pulled free. 

 

“Jensen,” he panted.

 

“Yes. I know. Help me off with these garments.” Jared untied Jensen's ragged cotton tunic with one hand before they both slipped Jared's off. Breeches followed soon after.

 

When they were both nude with not even brais between them, Jared couldn't stop staring at his (hopefully) soon to be lover. Even thin and pale as he was, he was still the most beautiful thing Jared had ever seen. Or ever would see, he was sure. Surely Jensen would want to return to his home without much delay, so Jared had best make the most of this brief time together.

 

“Jensen, I should tell you I've never done anything like this before. I hope I don't disappoint too badly.” Jared looked up from underneath his lashes to find Jensen studying him with what looked very much like fondness.

 

“I suspected as much. Don't fret about it, just allow me to lead.” With that he began stroking Jared's bare skin, touching him where no one else had, at least, not in this manner. He shivered at the featherlight touches on his sensitized body. 

 

“Oh. Oh yes.”

 

Jensen smiled then and began nibbling his neck, a spot he seemed to have a great deal of fondness for. Jared had to admit, it felt quite nice. It suddenly occurred to him that it would probably feel just as nice for Jensen, so he twisted around until he could reach Jensen's neck. The other man threw his head back and moaned as Jared licked and nibbled, working his way slowly to his ear. When he licked the delicate shell, Jensen arched up into his embrace.

 

And then Jared jerked free because Jensen's hand was suddenly on his cock. And oh, it felt so warm and so good, stroking him there, gently moving up and down and now Jensen was bending forward and ye gods, putting his cock in his _mouth_. Jared had heard of this, of course, but he'd been sure it was only a tall tale told by some of the older boys to impress. Clearly he was decidely, _deliciously_ wrong.

 

He arched his hips up into the burning wetness. Jensen put his hands on Jared's hips, holding him still. He slid his mouth up and off of Jared's cock, letting it bob free in the evening air.

 

“Stay still.” Jared nodded, abashed at his loss of control.

 

Jensen pushed him down so he was lying flat and straddled his body. Jared's heart, already beating fast, began racing madly.

 

“We have no grease to ease the way,” Jensen panted, “so we'll have to make do.”

Jared had no idea what that meant but he trusted Jensen implicitly. 

 

“Do what you will,” he said simply.

 

Jensen carefully positioned himself so that Jared's cock was lined up next to his, side by side. Jared feared his heart would explode from the sight alone.

 

And then Jensen began to move. Holding both cocks in one hand he started rocking gently, sliding them together while his hand remained still. Jared's head went down to the earth with a crack. 

 

After a moment, Jensen began moving his hand as well. And somehow it felt _even_ _better_. Jared wouldn't have thought that was possible.

 

Jared put both hands on Jensen' shoulders as he felt a new tension begin to build inside him. Apparently Jensen felt it too, because he leaned forward to kiss Jared one last time before it hit him. Jared stared down at himself in dismay.

 

“Now I'm all dirty,” he said, once speech was a possibility once more. (Much, much later Jared would replay those words and feel embarrassed that _that_ was what his sex muddled brain had produced in what should have been a tender moment.)

 

Jensen laughed shakily and rolled off of him onto the stone floor of the cave. “Yes, I suppose we both are.”

 

Jared smiled and pulled Jensen closer to him as the chill air of the cave began to permeate his sweat cooled skin. “We should probably get dressed.” Jensen said. 

 

“Probably,” Jared agreed. Neither man moved.

 

Eventually Jensen sighed and went hunting for their clothes. “We should be safe enough here tonight. We can leave in the morning.”

 

Jared nodded. “I'll get some leaves for our bed.”

 

And so they slept in each others arms, safe and sated.

 

The next morning Jared awoke with a start, unsure of his surroundings. He spotted Jensen lying next to him and remembered all that had happened the day before. He smiled and kissed Jensen awake.

 

“Time to get up.” 

 

Jensen jerked awake, much as Jared had, and they were soon standing outside in the cool morning air.

 

“If you wish it, I would see you to your home village,” Jared offered, with no small sense of regret.

 

Jensen bent forward slightly and crossed his arms over his middle, as though he were in pain. 

 

“I thought you knew. I have no village. Everyone but I perished when the giant came through our town, demolishing all in it's path. I was saved only because he had heard me sing and wished to keep me as a pet. Which I would still be, were it not for you.”

 

Jared knew it was wrong of him to feel such joy in the face of Jensen's sorrow but he was just selfish enough to be happy. Happy that the other man now had no reason to not stay with him.

 

“I'm sorry for your loss,” he said gently. “If you wish it, you would have a place among my people. My family would be happy to help me build my own home so that I might have my own household, and I would be honored if you would share it with me.”

 

For the first time Jared saw Jensen look shy, or was it shyly happy? No matter. 

All that mattered was that Jared had his wood nymph at last, just as he'd dreamed about so long ago.

 

He laughed to think of Gilroy's face when he returned with this beautiful creature at his side. He would be the envy of the whole village, for sure.

 

As they walked back he asked Jensen, “Are you sure you aren't a nymph? Really, _truly_ sure?”

 

“Well,” Jensen said, with a thoughtful look on his face, “Father did tell me once that his great-grandfather, or was it his great-grandmother, was one. I didn't put much stock in it though.” 

 

Well, _that_ explained a lot.

 

 

And they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I do know nymphs are female by definition. But poor naive Jared doesn't, and that's what important for our story. Thank you for reading.


End file.
